1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to apparatus for closing and sealing erected cartons which have been filled, and more particularly to apparatus which is adapted to provide an adhesive seal between a half slotted tray and its outer telescoping sleeve while simultaneously closing and sealing the top flaps for the container which are attached to the top edges of the sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The container which is shown in the present disclosure is one which is loosely described as a half slotted tray. In point of fact, it is a folded tray with double thickness ends or side walls, depending upon the positioning of the flaps, which is used in conjunction with a telescoping outer sleeve which is half slotted, meaning that the slotted closure flaps, which are for the top of the container, are positioned on only one side of the blank. This type of container is used in the meat packing industry since it is quite strong and therefore suitable to contain the heavy cuts of meat and withstand rough handling during shipment and storage. Traditionally, this type of container has been assembled with the top flaps left open and then strapped or banded after being filled. There is a need for automatic equipment which will close the container in such a way that bulging is reduced to a minimum and also in such a way that the banding is eliminated to improve its resistance to pilferage.
It should be noted that U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,209 to Arent shows closing of a telescope carton, but in that case the sleeve is retained by tabs moved out from the sides of the tray.